


Outbound Jaleburds

by SLTventures



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: This was a fanfic I wrote over time back in 2002! Features quite a few characters from Bad Girls but I made them all lesbian or gay characters, and also put them on a working conservation holiday, which was something I did a lot of in my late teens/ early 20s, so thought would be interesting to base the story around one of those holidays.....it's still unfinished!





	

Saturday evening, nearing 6pm  
It was to be a week away from the stresses of life, though a working holiday, you were helping to conserve the environment at the same time, so Dominic thought that would be a worthwhile thing to do for a change, since he had tired of going to Brighton with his mates. As he turned the corner he checked ahead and spotted the ornate sign telling him he was at the entrance to the estate of Larkhall House in Bedfordshire. He was tempted to roar down the long drive to the estate cottage where he was to meet the others, but it didn't seem quite fitting for the occasion, as he was approaching such an architectural beauty. Instead he rode his Harley Davidson sedately down the drive at a respectable 20 miles an hour, taking care not to scare the grazing deer.

He was enjoying the scenery so much he didn't hear the beeping of a car horn behind him until the pick-up was almost up his back end. Dominic hadn't realised he had drifted into the middle of the track, and put his hand up to apologise and swerved back to the side of the gravel path, narrowly missing a rather deep pothole. The driver didn't appear to have noticed and just sped past Dominic, sending the deer scattering across the grass. "F'kin 'ell" Dominic muttered under his breath, annoyed that the estate worker had been so impatient with him, he had a good mind to report him. It was like being back in Piccadilly Circus, he certainly hadn't expected "road rage" around here.

Slightly rattled, he checked behind him to carry on up the track, when he saw a rather attractive man with a large rucksack on his back, walking towards him. Dominic gave him a faint smile, the man was looking concerned "Are you alright? I just saw what that lunatic did, I had to duck out of his way as it was!", "Yes, I'm okay thanks...I nearly ended up as part of the track, but I saw the pothole just in time!" said Dominic, laughing nervously. "Oh good, I didn't want to have to give first aid already, I'd hoped for a break from my daily job...though I do find the 'mouth-to-mouth' part alright if the patient's attractive!" he said giving Dominic a wink and smiling broadly. Dominic smiled and thought maybe that incident had been a positive thing after all.  
"Sorry, how rude of me I should have introduced myself, I'm Neil, I'm here for the conservation working holiday", he said extending his hand to greet Dominic. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Dominic, I'm here for the working holiday too...I wasn't sure about the idea at first but was swayed by the idea of conservation combined with outdoor activities...that and the fact that I'd get to meet some new like-minded people...." Dominic trailed off, realising he was rambling on nervously. Neil smiled "Yes I know what you mean, I like a bit of outdoor activity too" The men laughed together, and then looked slightly awkward realising they were still holding hands. "Anyway I suppose we'd best get up to the cottage to meet the rest of the team hadn't we?" said Neil, "I don't suppose you'd mind giving me a ride on that gorgeous machine of yours would you? Then we can arrive together". Dominic's smile said it all, he lifted his spare helmet out of the luggage hold and gave it to Neil, "With that large rucksack of yours, you had better cling onto me tightly" said Dominic, "I wouldn't want you to fall off my rear end" he said, with a cheeky grin. Neil didn't need much persuading, after fastening the helmet under his chin, he climbed onto the bike and wrapped his arms around Dominic's waist, leaning into him so the weight of the rucksack didn't pull him backwards.

Checking once more behind him, Dominic pulled the bike away and onwards up the track.

As they approached the side lane leading to "Jaleburds Cottage", they saw the pick-up parked there, just short of the wall around the cottage, that worker really had been in a hurry for something. Dominic started to feel agitated again and braced himself for a confrontation. Neil must have felt his tension, as he gave him a comforting squeeze around the waist, which helped relax Dominic a little.

They parked the Harley, "Hettie" as Dominic affectionately called her, up against the wall, some distance from the pick-up, not wanting the bike to get damaged. "Hello! You're just in time for a brew, you must have known", they turned around to see a tall dark haired woman approaching them. "Hi, I'm Nikki, I'm the leader for the week". "Hi I'm Neil and this is Dominic" Neil said, warmly shaking Nikki's hand. "Oh I didn't realise you knew each other, from the list I was given" she said. "Oh no, we just met on the drive way and Dominic kindly gave me a lift up here" Neil laughed, " I got off the bus in the village and was walking up here when I had to dive for cover when that pick-up came speeding past; Dom nearly came off his bike, I was making sure he was ok and then we got talking".  
"Oh god, are you sure you're alright Dominic?" He smiled and gestured there wasn't anything to worry about. "That was Sean in the pick-up, he didn't say anything about meeting you on the drive way; I'm sure he didn't intend to scare you both, he rushed in to use the toilet". Neil and Dominic gave each other a look of disbelief, making Nikki feel a bit awkward; she hoped this didn't mean the three men weren't going to get on this week, it wasn't the best start to a week of team work. She could see Dominic and Neil were going to be getting on well though, so she hoped when they met Sean, they wouldn't start anything. Mind you in the ten minutes that he'd been here, she could tell that Sean might put a few backs up this week, there was always one like that on these holidays!  
"Have you got all your baggage?...right, do you want to follow me and I'll show you where you can put your things, then we can have a brew" she said. As they followed behind her, through the small iron gate and through into the hallway of the cottage, she continued "There's just Sean here at the moment; Helen my assistant leader, is picking the others up in the minibus, from the train station. They should be here soon".  
Realising at the same time, that the chap in the pick-up was a fellow volunteer and not an estate worker, Neil tried to give Dominic a reassuring look, Dominic gave a faint smile back.  
*********************************************************************************

Helen was stood by the side door of the minibus checking the list of names she had, with the six women who'd just arrived off the train. "All present and correct" she said, then checked herself and said "Sorry, I can't get out of tutor-mode, I've recently started teaching Law at London University, you see, sorry ladies!" she said, in her lilting scottish tones. She can teach me a thing or two, I wouldn't mind, thought Cassie. But then Cassie fancied most woman with a distinctive accent. "Right, just the one chap we're waiting for now then" Helen said, looking at her list "Typical man being late!" she said and everyone laughed.

The women exchanged nervous smiles, until Caroline broke the awkward silence, asking what jobs everyone had. "I create websites for companies" she said.  
Karen said she was a Ward Sister, Cassie was an Accountant, Di ran a home for the elderly, Roisin worked with young drug users, and Yvonne said she was a body guard. She had been sat at the back of the minibus, up to this point, quietly observing those around her. Though she hadn't intended this to be a "pulling" holiday, she had already spotted one woman she rather liked the look of, who on first appearances only, admitedly, looked like she wouldn't mind a spot of bondage now and again! Those with authority in their work lives often seemed to take it home with them, in Yvonne's experience. Though it seemed a few of the women had some authority in their work too. She decided it was probably best not to mention her "hobby" to Karen just yet, Yvonne didn't want to scare her off, before they could get to know each other better.  
Caroline and Roisin had ended up sat together, and Di was sat next to Cassie, wishing she would stop looking at Helen that way.

" Hello, darlings, I do hope I'm at the right place? Sorry I'm late, I got a lift from a friend who lives nearby, but we were late starting out today, and then the poor sweetie got a puncture and we were delayed fixing that, major drama, blah blah...anyway I'm here at last, sorry to keep you all waiting". Helen was amused at the sight before her, of this man dressed in what looked like lycra cycling gear, but with rough old work boots on and carrying a pink holdall. He reminded her of a stocky Julian Clary! Still, if he had half his humour she could see they were going to have a great week. She looked at her list and said "Well I presume you're James, that's who I'm expecting anyway!" Looking over her shoulder at the list, he said "Yep that's me, except call me Jim, everyone else does" "OK, Jim it is, hi I'm Helen, I'm the assistant leader for the week, and these lovely ladies are some of the team. There are three other men, so you won't be on your own, but they are making their own way to the cottage, where I've left Nikki, the leader, to greet them". Jim climbed into the minibus and sat on the empty seat beside Karen. "Hi ladies, I bet you've done the introductions already haven't you? I'll wait until we meet the other chaps then and you do it all again!" Yvonne didn't look happy, but reassured herself, that with Jim being as camp as that, he couldn't be bi-sexual surely. Quietly she reprimanded herself for stereotyping, but jealousy did that to you sometimes.

Helen did a head count once more, just to double check everyone was in the minibus, and hadn't nipped out for a smoke, while they'd been waiting. All seven were there, so they could head off back to the cottage now. Helen started the engine and the radio came on, but the only sound to come out was hissing, so she switched the knob to 'tape' instead, "Has anyone got a tape you'd like me to put on? only the radio's knackered, sorry!" She looked through her central mirror at the women behind her, a couple of them started rummaging in their bags for tapes so play, but Jim got there first and handed Helen a tape from his trouser pocket, it looked like, though she wasn't sure how there was room for anything in that tight lycra.  
"We can have a good old sing-a-long with that darling, all the best queer songs on one tape. What more could anyone ask for...well apart from the obvious!" he said, as Di fell about laughing. The others just looked bemused, though Cassie did think Di had a very sexy infectious laugh, and chuckled along with her for a bit. When Di had finally composed herself, she said to Jim "I hope you've got some Shania Twain on there? ‘Man, I feel like a woman’ is my favourite track at the moment, I line dance to it all the time!" Cassie laughed thinking Di was joking about the line dancing, but was soon quiet when Di gave her a funny look.  
"Yeah I think that track's on there somewhere, she's great isn't she, great pair of legs on her...that is a drag queen isn't it? I mean someone singing and looking like that can't be a woman can she! Sorry ladies, no disrespect meant" . Yvonne and Cassie laughed at his brash outspokeness, Yvonne thought maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Di laughed nervously and looked confused, while the others were unsure if Jim was being serious or not. 

Helen smiled to herself and knew they were in for an interesting week. She put the tape into the machine and "I am what I am" started playing, to which everyone cheered and sang along with their best Shirley Bassey impressions. The song had redeemed Jim, for now anyway.  
***********************************************************************

Twenty minutes later and "Y.M.C.A" was near finishing, as Helen turned the minibus into a back entrance to the estate. A few visitors walking around the grounds looked bemused at the sight of the green minibus with the conservation trust logo on the side, with seven pairs of arms inside, up in the air as Jim led them all in the chorus making the shape of a "Y" with his arms above his head. Helen smiled at the visitors, who just about managed a wave, before the minibus had gone past them. Helen had joined in the singing, but thought she'd better keep her hands on the wheel. If they could be this merry without alcohol, she wondered what they would be like at the pub later on.   
*************  
Dominic, Neil and Sean had been getting along okay after an awkward start. When they had first arrived, they put their bags in a small room with two single beds in, called "Seltou", then Nikki introduced them to Sean (who had opted for the other two-bedded room named "Celwon") who had been sat in the kitchen helping to grate some carrots for the salad. They had made polite small-talk, while having a cup of tea, until mid sentence Sean had bolted from the room and made a beeline for the toilet. They didn't intend to make fun of him, but the look on Neil's face had made Nikki and Dominic crease up with laughter. But deciding maybe Sean did have a problem, Dominic decided to let the drive way incident lie, after all he didn't want to fall out with someone on the first evening, and he always believed in giving someone the benefit of the doubt. By the time Sean had returned from the toilet, the others had composed themselves, and were chatting about the week ahead of them.  
They all looked at him, concerned, "Sorry to rush out like that " he said, "bit of a problem I've got at the moment, but the tablets I'm taking should kick in soon, then it will be fine" Sean tried to look like he wasn't discussing something personnal, but his failure to look the others in the eye, made them suspect something more serious was going on than he was prepared to tell them. "Are you sure you're going to be alright for the week?" Nikki asked "because we don't want you falling ill mid-task, there could be safety concerns for everyone not just yourself" Sean looked awkward, so Neil and Dominic went to sit in the lounge to give Nikki a chance to talk to him in private.

Neil and Dominic were searching through the games box when Sean came into the room, "I've been sent in here, Nikki says I'm in the way in the kitchen" he laughed. "What have you got there?". "Well there's plenty of board games for an evening's entertainment - there's two packs of cards, Twister, Boggle, Scrabble, Pictionary, Monopoly..." said Dominic. "So not an exactly riveting choice but Twister might be fun after a few drinks!" Sean laughed, Dominic smiled at Neil. Sean noticed the stereo in the corner and started riffling through the small pile of CDs on the side "God who's left this crap selection here!" he said. "Well I think some are Nikki's and the rest are mine" said Neil. "Well it would be boring if we all had the same great taste in music I suppose" Sean mused to himself, seemingly unaware of his lack of tact. He turned the radio on instead and "It's raining men" came booming out of the speakers, he adjusted the volume down a little and turned around to find Neil and Dominic leaping around between the sofas and singing their hearts out! Sean joined in, he preferred the original artist, but Geri's version wasn't too bad.

As they approached the cottage, Jim saw the Harley Davidson and thought he wouldn't mind getting a ride on that at some point in the week, and secretly hoped whoever's it was, was still in their leathers. Helen parked the minibus alongside the pick-up, "Right here we are folks, it looks like the other men are here so that's good. If you bring your bags in now we can sort who's going to sleep where and meet the others. Nikki should be hard at work in the kitchen with the dinner!"

They unloaded the minibus and followed Helen through the small gate and into the cottage hallway. Greeted with a chorus of "...Hallelujah, it's raining men, heyheyy", everyone looked amused as Helen opened the door to the lounge and everyone followed her in, laughing at the spectacle before them. It was something like a bad version of a Kids from Fame dance routine, Di laughed to herself. Nikki had come from the kitchen on hearing people arriving, just in time to see Jim running through shrieking "Darlings, this is fabulous" as he linked arms with Sean and twirled him round!  
*************

Saturday evening 8pm

Having all finished the dinner that Nikki, mainly, had prepared of Baked Potatoes, quiche and salad, the 12 of them were sat around the table, refusing the idea of having pudding since they'd all eaten well at lunch time, not being sure what food they would get once here. Luckily, she hadn't made any pudding, it would only have been fruit and icecream, so nothing would be wasted and could be eaten another night. Nikki suggested that a couple of people volunteer to wash up and then they could have a chat about the weeks tasks' and then head down to the local pub, hopefully in time for a couple of drinks before last orders. There was a pause as everyone was reluctant to move, until Di stood up and said "Ok pass your plates up to the front everyone, I'll wash, who's going to dry?", "I'll do the drying Di" said Neil, at which point Dominic said "There are several tea towels aren't there? I'll help you too, then the sooner it's done the sooner we can get down the pub!" The others helped to clear the table and carry the dirty plates and cutlery into the kitchen. There were four tea towels in the kitchen that belonged to the basecamp, but it had been in the "Things to bring" list for everyone to bring a tea towel also, so the other women went off to fetch theirs out of their bags.

You weren't meant to drink alcohol to the basecamps, at least that was what it always said in the handbook that came with your booking confirmation details, but it was always known by those who'd been on a few breaks like this that that was always stipulated more for the under 18s who attended so they made it apply to all. But Nikki and Helen had brought a stash with them plus spending some of the weekly budget on some bottles of lager for the group. But they were saving this for another day. However Sean had brought some with him on the off chance plus it was easier to carry having come in his truck. He had had a couple of cans with his dinner and briefly offered around the group the chance to have a can, but giving people little time to reply, except for Jim who was quick enough with a reply. So by the time of the washing up Jim was starting to get a little frisky, he like the rest of the group had decided to help with drying up, though there wasn't room for everyone in the kitchen so Sean let the others get on with it and started on his third can while vaguely trying to chat up Helen, even though women weren't really his bag.   
The tea towels soon were sopping wet and in no time Jim and Neil were whipping each others behinds with the wet towels with Jim laughing saying "Work it sweetie, harder, you need to work harder!" Dominic wasn't too amused until Neil started whipping his behind as well saying "You too darlin' work it!" and brushing by Dominic and pinching his taut behind "Ooh very nice, I see you work out", to which Dominic felt himself blush bright red, but he was feeling very happy! 

 

By the time everything had been put away, it was nearing 9pm so Nikki decided to head for the pub and talk to everyone about the week ahead over a drink! She had been on several working conservation weeks before and led a few, but this was the first all lesbian and gay week she had been on. But then there weren't many of the them in the yearly calendar and they always booked up quickly. But she knew it would be a great week especially with the camp men, the women so far had yet to show any domineering sides, except for Di who was quite chatty and eager to help.  
There were a few nicer pubs nearby but they were driving distance away, however there was a pub on the estate that was two minutes walk away from the basecamp, so Nikki opted for this one for tonight!  
Once all were gathered around two round tables, having re-organised the layout of the pub, and sat with their drinks, Nikki said “ Well, I think most of us are quite well acquainted already, you’re all much more forward than the usual “straights” that come on these holidays!” Everyone smiled. “ Well what you see is what you get with me” said Jim “ There’s no secrets!”. “Well it makes a nice change from having to be cautious about revealing ones true sexuality, I think” said Helen, as Cassie nodded in agreement.  
“Anyway” said Nikki “I know it’s a bit boring but perhaps if we go around the tables and just say who we are and what we do, that way we know for sure who’s who!”. “ I’ll start it off, I’m Nikki as you now know and I’m the leader for the week,I’ve led a few holidays before, but this is my first all lesbian and gay break, like the rest of you, but I think I’m going to enjoy it rather more!“ she laughed, “I’m a volunteer the same as the rest of you, my usual job is working for a charity that helps women regain skills after leaving prison”. “Right, I’m Helen, and I’ll be the assistant leader for the week, this is the first time I’ve helped on a holiday, but I know I’m in good hands with Nikki at the helm! As I’ve said to some of you already, I’ve recently started lecturing Law at London University.” As they were going clockwise around the group, Sean was next “ Hi folks, I’m Sean and I’m a landscape gardener. I help rich women part with their husbands money, Which is easily done when I turn on the charm” he laughed. “Ooh nice work if you can get it” Jim said. “Well folks, I think you know by now I’m Jim, well James really but people only call me that when they’re angry with me, so I hope I don’t annoy anyone this week! Please tell me if you think I’m a bit OTT sometimes I won’t be offended honestly, I don’t like there to be any tension with people. Though I can help to ease tension as I’m a qualified masseuse, I work at a gay gym in Soho so I really enjoy my job!! I work on men more, so to speak, but I’ll help soothe the tired shoulders of you ladies too after our days of work!” “ But what favours do we have to give you in return for a rub down?!” said Neil, as he stroked Doms thigh under the table. Everyone laughed, setting Di off again in hysterics. “Well we know how your mind works now, don’t we Di” laughed Jim “It depends what you offer me darlin” he said as he winked at Neil! “Well if you get faint on the job, as it were” he laughed,“ I can give you mouth-to-mouth to revive you!” Neil said, “I’m a paramedic, so any first aid worries you can all come to me, hopefully I won’t have to tend to anything too serious though; and any CPR will be for pleasure only!”  
“Well I’m Dominic, though you can call me Dom, you may have noticed my Harley outside the basecamp, that’s the bike I use for pleasure, but I work as a despatch rider for “Pink Parcels” around central London, I think I have a death wish with the traffic around Piccadilly Circus but I do also enjoy the thrill of the ride, as it were, plus I’m not stuck in traffic jams for too much of the day being able to dodge between the cars! I sometimes help out at the local pizza place delivering too, bit of extra cash in my pocket you know”.  
“Can we call you ‘Easy Rider’ then?” laughed Yvonne, “ I bet you fill out your leathers don’t you, Big Boy!”, “ Can we have a showing sometime this week of that eh Dom?” Jim said, smiling. Dom wasn’t used to such attention, and felt himself blush brightly yet again, even though he was enjoying the banter! 

"Sorry Dom, it's just there's something about men in leathers that's rather appealing", said Yvonne, "although having said that, I find almost anyone attractive in leather" she laughed," so long as they don't show me what's underneath that is, sorry I don't mean that against you...oh I'd better stop I'm digging myself deeper here aren't I?! Anyway back to the introductions, I'm Yvonne, and I'm a bit of a jack-of-all-trades really... I'm good with my hands and get a lot of customer satisfaction, so to speak, but at the moment I'm working as a body guard for various minor celebrities!" she said. "Not as exciting as it sounds honestly, but it's different seeing life from another outlook for a while".   
"Oh god, well I can't really follow that! I'm Karen, and I've been a Ward Sister for a number of years, but actually I've wanted a change of job for a while now, and I'll soon be a qualified Riding Instructor. I know it might seem an odd choice, but I fancy working outside more and I still get to order people about a bit!" she laughed.  
"Nothing wrong with that, I like a woman who isn't afraid to go for what she wants" said Yvonne, " and you can order me about, anytime Mistress, with a crack of your whip!!".  
"So long as you don't mind a gentle spanking if you don't obey, I might take you up on that!" laughed Karen.  
"Darlings, do you want the rest of us to leave, so you two can get a room together?!" said Jim, jokingly.  
"What do you take me for?" Karen said "I'm not that easy, we barely know each other...give us another day...then maybe!!" she teased. 

Everyone was laughing by now, though Di less so than previously when innuendo had been referred to, as she was more preoccupied now in trying to get Cassie to notice her and not keep eyeing up Helen! Di wasn't sure what it was about Cassie that had caught her eye so much, but there was a definate spark there and she felt she was someone she would like to get to know a lot better! She was so caught up in this, it was a moment before she realised everyone in the group was looking at her, expecting her to do her introductions to the rest of them. "Sorry guys, I was day-dreaming there!" she said.  
"About anyone in particular Di?!" teased Neil, having noticed her doe-eyed looks at Cassie alternated with giving Helen evil ones! Di laughed nervously but didn't reply to him. "Anyway, I'm Di, as I think you all know now! And I co-run a home for elderly gay men and lesbians in south London. It doesn't seem as exciting as what you all do for a living, but I enjoy it, there's some real characters with great stories to tell".

"Not at all, Di, that's a really worthwhile job, I hope there are more homes like it when I'm older and maybe in need of care" said Cassie, as she touched Di's arm. "I'm just a lowly accountant, I wish I could help people with more things than just their money worries, but I don't think I'd be much good at anything else, I went into this job when I left University and it's a stable income so I've just stayed with it. I admire you for going for what you want, Karen, perhaps you can give me a few pointers this week!".

Karen gave Cassie a reassuring smile.  
Roz was next in line "You do a worthy job too Cass, someone somewhere will always need help with their figures". "Financially too!" said Jim as they all laughed.  
"Yes that too! Well I'm Roisin, but please everyone, call me Roz! I've just been a mother for many years, but have recently started a part time post, working with young drug users, it's tough a lot of the time emotionally but it's very rewarding too."  
"And last but by no means least I hope, I'm Caroline. I was doing secretarial work but got interested in the internet,and now I help local companies set up web pages, to advertise their products and services. I enjoy it, but I am glad to be out in the fresh air this week as I don't get to be outside much in the working week. One tends to stiffen up, with all that sitting down!" she laughed.  
"I didn't think that happened to ladies?!" laughed Jim, "It depends on what the totty's like in the office!" joked Caroline.   
"Well I see we all have a similar gutter level of humour!" said Nikki "perhaps I had better tell you all what to expect about the week ahead! Although I think it's last orders at the bar, if anyone wants to get a refill first?!"  
Half the volunteers nearly fell over each other, trying to get to the bar first, while the weaker bladdered ones disappeared off to the toilet. Needless to say this was about Sean's fifth trip to the gents since they'd got here, but he assured Nikki he was ok.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Helen and Nikki found themselves alone at the table, and the desire to be intimate was almost becoming overwhelming for Helen. They had only been together properly, after many obstacles, for a couple of months, and this week was the first time they had been away together since then, except for the odd snatched weekend break. Ideally they wouldn't have chosen a group holiday, as it was hardly giving them time to themselves but Nikki had put her name down to lead this holiday some good few months ago, and not wanting to let the conservation trust down, she had still come. Usually the leader and assistant leader would not be known to each other beforehand either, but the assistant had cancelled at the last minute as he had come down with the flu and so Nikki suggested Helen stand in for him. Helen had been on a couple of these holidays before and enjoyed them, but never yet had she helped to lead them, so she thought she would give it a go, and with Nikki as the leader working along with her, she knew she would enjoy the experience.  
The conservation trust didn't mind people who were already acquainted going on holidays together, so long as they came in no more than a pair of friends, as any more than that tended to change the attitude of the group and could end up undermining the leader. Helen and Nikki had agreed they would fulfil their roles professionally and leave the personal things to the evenings and when they were alone in their room in the basecamp. But once everyone was back at the table, they would let the group know they were together, though they probably could already tell, but just to avoid any confusions or crushes from other volunteers!  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Thirsts quenched and bladders attended to, they were all sat back around the tables. As time was getting on Nikki passed around some A4 sheets of paper giving a brief of the tasks they would be doing that week along with info about the two days in the middle of the week when the volunteers would do a gorge walk one day and have the choice of doing canoeing or abseiling, the next.  
When commenting on the conservation tasks ahead it turned out that though none of the ten volunteers had gone on a weeks holiday before they had all done a one day task with a local group or other, or gone away for a weekend conservation break, but not on a specific "gay & lesbian" break, though some had met the odd person on them.  
Like most of the group, Di had been drawn to this particular weeks break as it involved outdoor activites as well as the conservation, so really it was only four days of conservation, which was more of a gentle introduction to a seven day conservation break!  
\--------------------------------------------------  
All tired after their various journeys to Larkhall House, the group were ready for a relatively early night, so after attempting to return the pub tables to their original layout and Sean making his final trip to the toilet, the group staggered back to the cottage where they were staying on site.

"One more thing before you all disappear, if you can just check the rota to see who's doing breakfast in the morning, and can those 3 people be in the kitchen for about 7.15am please and the rest of you down at 8am for breakfast. Thanks. Ok see you all in the morning!" Nikki said.

As Dom and Neil had collared the two-bedded room "Seltou", Jim bunked in with Sean in "Celwon" a small room next door to it. Except it really was a small room and looked like it would be more suitable as a broom cupboard, but still it just about had room for the bunk beds and a small wardrobe and bedside table. As Sean had opted for the lower bunk, Jim happily leapt up to the top bed narrowly missing banging his head on the ceiling, but he settled himself in there ok, and he rather liked being in a higher position so he could see what was going on outside the window in the morning. Plus it reminded him of his early years of having sleep overs with all his schoolboy friends.

Unfortunatley there were only 3 smaller rooms and a Dorm with 3 pairs of bunk beds in, so the six women volunteers had no option but to share the Dorm. This didn't come with much resistance however as they regressed back to childhood and piled in jokingly fighting over who was going to sleep where. 

The third smaller room was the "Guv'nor's Office" the only room with a double bed and the room that Nikki and Helen had to themselves.

Nikki felt quite at home in this cottage, being as she worked with ex prisoners and having being inside a couple of prisons, she knew all the nicknames for different rooms and parts of a prison. It had amused her that the first conservation holiday she had led in a while would be here at the site of the old Larkhall prison, hence the jokey names of the rooms in the cottage and the links to the old prison.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Sunday morning   
6.45am ...beep beep beep...beep beep beep..."What the f'k!..oh god is it that time already" groaned Helen as she rolled over Nikki to turn the alarm clock off, on Nikki's bed side table. "It doesn't feel like 5 mins since we got to sleep" she said as Nikki wrapped her arms around Helen preventing her lying back down. Nikki had a mischeivious look in her eye "Morning babe...as I remember, it wasn't just me keeping you awake!". Helen smiled broadly "Well you know what all this fresh air does to me...I have so much more energy darling..come here..!"

Helen kissed Nikki passionately, her hands caressing Nikki's face and hair as Nikki's hands wandered up and down Helen's body...Beep beep beep....beep beep beep.."Bloody hell!" laughed Helen, as Nikki reached out to cancel the alarm properly. "Well I did offer to set an example and volunteered myself to help with breakfast the first morning didn't I... so I'd better jump in the shower". Nikki smiled "I'd love to join you babe but then we'd be there all morning!". Helen grinned, " I do love you, you know Nikki, and I'm looking forward to working so closely with you this week darling". Nikki smiled contentedly as Helen reluctantly got out of bed and wrapped herself in her large bath towel, picked up her toiletry bag, slipped on her flip flops, and crept out of the room.  
Just as Helen got to the door of the womens showers, Sean came out of the mens shower room alongside. He was clutching a small bag and gripped the equally small towel around his waist, in an effort to protect his modesty. They exchanged "Morning"'s before Sean hurried upstairs,seemingly embarrassed.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
7.15am  
Dom was first in the kitchen, and getting cutlery out of the drawer, as Sean breezed into the room. "Morning Dom, you're about to lay the dining table are you, that's good, I'm a great cook, so you can do the serving if you like!"  
Dom bit his tongue not wanting a row this early in the morning, as Sean started to look at the menu for what to cook. "Morning Sean, well it seems it's bacon and egg for today for those that want a cooked breakfast. I've got the items out ready and worked out how many slices of toast we'll need. That's fine if you'd prefer to cook I don't mind, I don't want to smell of grease and fat really anyway. I'll lay the table and put the cereal choice out etc".  
"Ok Dom, sounds good. Who've we got joining us to do breakfast then...um..Helen?...which one was that then, the women have all blended into one for me, I don't know about you Dom!"  
Sean took it as an agreeing smile, but Dom had grimaced and didn't care for Sean's sexism. "Helen's the assistant leader, you know, the petite Scottish girl" said Dom.  
"Oh yes I know the one, I'm surprised she's gay, looks like all she needs is a real man like me, to take care of her!". Dom was looking surprised so Sean added "Well I was into women but now I think I prefer men really, though the more effeminate ones turn me on the most, ones like Jim actually" he said winking at Dom.   
Dom was not used to such out spokeness and really didnt feel comfortable hearing what Sean had to say about the other volunteers not when they weren't about to defend themselves.

As if on cue, Helen walked into the kitchen. Dom felt himself go red, and just hoped that Helen had not heard what Sean had said. "Morning guys, sorry I'm a bit late down here...it looks like you're all prepared though and got things sorted?".  
"Morning Helen, no problem it's only twenty past, I haven't heard anyone else getting up so we haven't started cooking yet. Sean wants to be chef and I'm just sorting the dining room out. I think we need to lay out food for the lunches too dont we, so folks can help themselves to make up their packed lunch?"  
"Yep, I'll help you with that then, if you've got it covered in here Sean? You don't need us in here getting under your feet while you're cooking".  
Picking up a large tray to put food onto, Dom helped Helen empty things out of the fridge and cupboards onto it and then he galantly carried it into the dining room across the hall while Helen followed behind with the glasses and cutlery.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Ten minutes later and Nikki came downstairs too. As leader she didn't really have to do much yet, but thought she ought to be up and making sure the team doing breakfast had got it covered. The fact that Helen had asked her to put her name down to volunteer helping with breakfast on this the first morning, meant that it was no fun for Nikki to have a slight lie in without Helen, anyway, so she came downstairs to join her and the two guys.

Nikki walked into the kitchen to find Sean on his own, stood with a mug of tea. "Morning Sean, how's it going?".  
"Hiya I think I've got everything sussed thanks, and Helen and Dom are busy in the dining room. Is anyone else up yet? I've not started cooking anything, as it won't take long to do and I don't want it to spoil before anyone is ready to eat". "They're starting to rise now, wait another few minutes and a few of them should be down I think then you can get cooking...Has the kettle recently boiled?" Sean nodded. "Thanks, I'll just make myself and Helen a brew then."  
"By the way, how are you doing this morning Sean? Are you sure it's ok for you to be doing the cooking?" Nikki queried.  
"Oh ok thanks, the tablets have kicked in now, so no problems to report". Sean didn't often get embarrassed but wished Nikki would stop asking him how he was, he was sure he would be fine, but earlier on when he'd bumped into Helen as he came from the mens room, he'd just been trying to sanitise the Gents into something more fragrant again, and had blushed furiously when he saw her, hoping that she hadn't suspected anything.  
\--------------------------------------------------

One by one the bleary-eyed volunteers staggered into the dining room for breakfast, and by 8.05am all apart from the breakfast team were sat around the table with their toast and coffees trying to make polite conversation whilst really wishing they could all go back to bed. Sunday morning for most of them, usually meant a nice lie in and a read of the papers, but here they all had to be ready to leave the cottage at 9am to meet the estate warden. However not wanting to be the last one up and keeping the group waiting on the first morning, they had all managed to get up on time; albeit Nikki having to go to the Dorm to give the women a shout at 7.45am as no one had stirred having not being in the same room as the breakfast team. 

9am  
All volunteers were ready and sat in the minibus with their work boots, rough work clothes and waterproofs on. They'd got their day rucksacks with packed lunches, drinks, work gloves and suncream in some cases. Though it was August, this was England and the weather forecast for the week ahead was changeable. Presently it was a fine morning, though it was a little cooler than the previous day and as they would be working in wide open area, they were prepared with jackets for protection against the wind, as well as suncream in case the sun made an appearance. A bit of optimism never hurt after all!

The women had opted for the same seats as when they had first met at the station, except for Yvonne who was sat next to Karen now, as Jim had headed for the back seat to join Sean, winking at Yvonne as he climbed past. Dom and Neil sat on a triple seat near the rear, wedging the tool box on the floorspace between them.  
There was room in the front for three people alongside the driver, but unusually no one in the group had trouble with travel sickness, and so had all coupled up in the rows of seats. Helen had opted to drive this morning, while Nikki navigated, sat beside her.

Although they were working within the House grounds, it was easier to take the minibus and their belongings for the day with them, as it was a bit far to walk back to base for breaks without encroaching on the break times. 

9.10am

Having sucessfully negotiated all the pot holes on the track, Helen now parked the minibus up on the grass up by the fenced area where they were going to be working. The volunteers piled out of the van, with Sean pushing to get out first. He ran to the nearest bush and disappeared behind it, while Jim minced after him, til he realised why Sean had been in such a hurry and made a quick U-turn back to the group. 

The estate warden drew up alongside the groups' minibus, in his Landrover and as he got out,  
many of the volunteers greeted him with wolf whistles, to which he pretended to blush about  
but really seemed like a man used to such a reaction and one who lapped it up! He did have  
many muscles, as Jim had already noticed and he made a mental note to offer him a massage  
during the lunch break - well if you don't ask you don't get, that was one thing he'd learnt in  
life. "Hi, I'm Nikki, the volunteer leader; I do hope you've come to sort this 'rabble' here  
out!" Nikki joked, as she strode forward to greet the warden. "I don't know about a rabble, but   
you've some fine looking people here who look ready to work up a healthy sweat..all in the name  
of conservation of course!" Jim didn't mind how he worked up a sweat so long as he got a chance  
to rub those muscles! "Yes, hi, I'm going to be working with you all this week, please, call me  
Rod; but please no Emu, Rod Stewart or Del Boy impressions please, yes I have heard them all!"   
at which everyone laughed. "Im sure you havent heard this one though" said Jim " you're one rod   
I wouldn't mind giving me a..." - "Err ok I think we've got the picture there thanks Jim, save   
it for later maybe" said Nikki, interrupting him before the air got too blue for the early hour  
of the morning! Rod laughed and said he was flattered, and as he gathered the group round to tell  
them what work they were there to do, Jim was sure he saw Rod wink at him.

After a few minutes talk on how to use the work tools safely and being told what wasn't a weed  
and should be spared if possible, the volunteers set about their task of scrub bashing. Sean  
chose a scythe as his tool of destruction and set off down the field slashing the invading plants  
from their roots. Jim followed him at a safe distance with a long pair of loppers in his hands,  
and started to tackle one area of stubborn brambles.  
All of the girls, but Di also chose loppers to clear the plants with. As Di chose another  
scythe and set off in the direction Dom had gone in, Helen mused to herself that she looked   
rather like the 'grim reaper' as she'd pulled up the black hood on her sweatshirt and strode  
purposely after Dom with the scythe in her hand! 

Neil had opted to help Nikki keep the fire burning, and keep it tidy as the volunteers cut more  
of the wood and brought it for burning. Helen took the opportunity to keep close to Nikki but   
also mingle with the volunteers too by choosing the hay fork to gather up cleared brambles and  
carry them to the fire. It took her a couple of attempts when the piles got bigger to gather  
them all up in one go, til Nikki said to her 'think of it like a heap of spaghetti, put your  
fork in, turn it in the middle and then pick up the heap'. Thinking of spaghetti made Helen feel  
hungry but Nikki's suggestion did work. Helen started to daydream about the evening when they  
could go for their showers after the hard days work and she'd have to help Nikki get rid of the  
bonfire smell from her hair and Nikki could give Helen's tired shoulders a massage...Helen was  
grinning widely with this daydream, when she realised Dom had said something to her and was  
waiting for her reply. "Sorry Dom, what did you say?" she asked."Oh don't worry, I can see  
you're in a better place! I was just saying it feels like I've known everyone a lot longer  
than the few hours it's been so far, it's nice to feel so accepted amongst a group of strangers"  
Dom said. "Yes it's funny how easily people gel on these holidays, it's nice we seem to have  
a mixture of personalities" Helen said, "and from what I've seen so far we may have a few new  
couples by the end of the week too!". Dom blushed as Helen gestured in the direction of Neil  
as she said this. With a nervous laugh he said "Well the views around here certainly  
make a nice change!"

 

The morning seemed to pass quite quickly and after only having a ten minute mid morning break for a cup of tea and a custard cream, as everyone was showing first day eagerness to carry on working, by lunch time a few spirits had started to flag a little, as it could hurt your back a bit using the long handled heavy tools, and as the day had turned out warm and sunny the volunteers grabbed the opportunity of a lie down in the sun for a rest, after eating their sandwich lunch. 

Jim offered to give Rod a massage, telling him as the others knew that he was a qualified masseuse, but Rod politely declined as he had to go back and do some paperwork at the estate office, and back out again on the estate in the afternoon to repair some fences, but said he would pop back to see how everyone was getting on near the end of the day. So as Rod drove off in his Landrover, Jim headed towards the rest of the group who were sunbathing. He picked a long flowery weed out of the ground, crept up beside Sean, and bent down to caress his cheek with the soft head of the plant. At first Sean flicked it away with his hand thinking it was an insect, but as Jim used the flower to stroke Seans other cheek this time, Sean then opened his eyes to see Jim stooped beside him with the weed in his hand. Sean grabbed the flower and for a minute he and Jim both had a tight grip on each end of it . “I might have known it was you!” said Sean “ Are you wanting to play now that Roddy has gone?” Jim looked sheepish and said coyly “But you know I only have eyes for you sweetie!”. They both laughed and Sean said “ Didn’t you see the ring on his finger?” and before Jim could make a smutty reply he added “ Anyway he told me that he wasn’t quite the man that you thought him to be” at this Sean got up and gestured to Jim to follow him over to the tree hollow where they could talk without the rest of the group over hearing. 

10 mins later...  
The one drawback of not going back to base camp for breaks meant that they were a bit far from any toilets as well, whilst they were on site, so the only option was to find a bush to protect your modesty and get on with it! Neil had drunk more water than usual and having been lying next to Dom was also feeling excited and in need of some relief, so he headed off towards the tree hollow where he thought there was more covering. He stood behind the tree and unzipped his trousers to take a leak. Just as he was in full flow he heard moaning noises coming from inside the tree. This was doing nothing to cure his own excitement but his curiousity to see who had become so friendly, got the better of him. He crept around to the opening to find Jim lying back in the hollow of the tree with Sean knelt between his legs and his head bobbing up and down in his lap. Neil felt himself rise to the occasion, and let out an "oh!" as realised he had forgotten to zip up his fly. Startled at the interruption, Jim snapped open his eyes, but rather than being embarrassed, looked pleased when he saw Neil's excitement too. "Oh we've been caught" Jim said, with mock shock; only now did Sean stop and look up from Jim's lap to see Neil stood to attention just above his head. " Fancy a threesome then do you Neil?" Jim said, Sean turned still holding Jim in one hand, and went as though to touch Neil; but before he could, Neil had stumbled backwards, hurriedly zipped up his fly, and run back over to where the rest of the group were still sunbathing, and where he hoped Dom and the rest of the group had not witnessed that event.  
Thankfully everyone else was still lazing in the sun, so Neil lay down alongside Dom again and tried to control his breath, still somehow shocked at what he had just encountered. It wasn’t that Neil was a prude, far from it, but Jim and Sean’s apparent brazeness had still, to his surprise, shocked him. ”Are you okay?” Dom whispered to him. “What, oh yeah, think I’m just a bit unfit that’s all trying to run there!” Neil said, falsely laughing trying to cover up his shock; he didn’t want to divulge to Dom what he had just seen. “Oh, I’ll have to see if I can get you into shape then this week won’t I?!” Dom half-whispered back, and somehow feeling more brave, as he relaxed in the sunshine, he slid his hand down Neil’s leg and then back up to caress his thigh. Neil flinched slightly, unprepared for this show of affection, but relaxed into it despite bringing his hand up to catch Dom’s, before it went dangerously close to finding out just how attentive Neil was to these actions! Dom took it as a sign that Neil was happy just to hold hands though and they stayed sunbathing with their hands together rested on Neil’s thigh.

Usually neither men would have felt so relaxed to behave this way in public, but knowing there were only gay men & women around them, as their worksite was away from the public areas of the estate, they did not mind if the others in the group saw how close they were becoming. Neil was wondering how much longer Jim and Sean were going to be in the tree hollow though before anyone else discovered them who might be less excited to see their predicament.


End file.
